Can't Catch Me and Stop Staring!
by Concetta
Summary: A fun one-shot of romance between MirokuSango and InuyashaKagome! Spoiler warning


A/N: This is my first Inuyasha fic! Enjoy!

Can't Catch Me and Stop Staring!

Inuyasha and co. were gathered inside a deserted hut for the night. A well stood a on the hill beside the building. The entire group was asleep, except for one taijiya.

Sango sat up and swallowed, trying to moisten her parched mouth. No use. She rose from her place next to Kagome and moved towards the door.

"Sango, where are you going?" came the tired voice of Miroku, who had been sleeping near Shippo, in a sitting position up against the wall.

"To the well," she answered shortly.

The two had recently had another fight. Over the same subject of course: Miroku's bad habits.

Sango stepped out into the moonlight and made her way towards the hill.

"Matte, Sango . . ."

The taijiya turned.

"I am thirsty as well, I will come with you."

Sango gave no reply but kept walking.

"Sango, gomen ne . . ."

"For what?"

"For my actions this morning. I-it's a weakness. Believe me, Sango, if it wasn't in my blood I-"

"I know, hoshi-sama." She sighed. "I forgive you."

Soon they were at the well. Miroku pulled up the bucket and let Sango drink her fill first then he began to do the same. While he was still in the middle of drinking, he nearly dropped the bucket. He had felt someone pinch his butt. With raised eyebrows he turned to look at Sango. A mischievous smile slid across her face. He smiled back with an expression of pleased surprise.

"Sango . . . did you . . .?"

But the taijiya didn't answer. She only let her grin grow even larger and turned to leave.

"Sango," he called, "you know now that I must retaliate!"

She turned around, her eyes wide. "Don't you dare . . ."

Miroku took a few intimidating steps toward her then broke into a run. With a yelp Sango took off across the field that surrounded them.

Sango had trouble running, she was giggling too much at the childishness of it all and it made her knees weak.

"Oh, Sango-chan!" Sango looked up to see that Miroku had run in front of her to cut her off. She quickly began to back track when she slipped. Before she could regain her footing, Miroku was already on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"Gotcha!" he said triumphantly.

Sango gave a smug chuckle. "You forget who you are dealing with, houshi-sama." In three seconds the tables were turned and it was now Sango on top of Miroku, trapping him between her and the ground.

Miroku didn't struggle. Instead he looked up at her with that deep affection in his eyes that always sent Sango's heart into palpitations.

"Sango . . ."

Suddenly, she felt his strong arms wrap around her and pull her against his chest. She could feel his heart racing beneath his robes. "No doubt he can feel mine," she thought.

"Sango . . . I love you."

The woman gasped. He had always given special attention to her, had asked her to live with him and bear his children once Naraku was defeated, but never once had he said this . . . Sango had been waiting for those words.

"Oh . . . Miroku . . ."

The hoshi's grip around her tightened. "Sango, arigatou . . . thank you for finally saying my name! It sounds so nice coming from you lips . . ." He then gently turned so Sango was underneath him again.

"I love you, Miroku . . ."

The hoshi's face split into the biggest grin, a grin that had not been on his face since before his father was swallowed by the kazanna.

Miroku leaned down and covered Sango's lips with his. It was a soft, gentle kiss.

"Sango . . ." he whispered against her lips. Sango's hands cradled the back of Miroku's head and she pulled him closer, aggressively deepening the kiss.

Miroku opened his eyes in surprise for a moment. "Segoi, Sango-chan!" He thought then closed them to return with further fervor.

(The next morning)

Kagome woke to the sensation of something warm and soft wrapped around her. She slowly opened her eyes and was startled to find Inuyasha's face three inches away from her own.

"I . . . Inu . . .yasha?"

The hanyou lazily opened his eyes. They snapped fully open when he saw the proximity of her face. His eyes darted down to her lips. A blush crept over his face. The memory of her kiss at the Castle of Illusions had been burned in his mind. Each time he saw her, he was constantly reminded of it. Especially now. Before the recollection of the feeling of her lips could follow he let go of her and backed away.

"Y-you had a nightmare . . ."

"I-I did? I don't remember."

"I woke you, I think you were still half asleep because you asked me to hold you."

Kagome flushed crimson. "I did?"

Inuyasha looked away and nodded a heavy blush stained his cheeks as well. He began to fidget with this robe.

Suddenly, Kagome's watch began to beep.

"AH! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" she yelled after she glanced at it. "I HAVE A TEST THIS MORNING!"

"So?"

"BAKA! You don't understand! I need to graduate, Inyasha!"

"Grad . . .?"

"Never mind! I gotta go!" She grabbed her back-pack and ran past Shippo, who was surprisingly still asleep.

"Matte, Kagome!"

"Nani?"

"Where are Miroku and Sango?"

Kagome stopped and looked around. "I don't know, hmm, that's strange."

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped outside. Suddenly a small moan reached his keen ears. It sounded like Sango.

"I hear Sango, Kagome."

Kagome followed Inuyasha up the hill to the well. They looked down at the surrounding fields.

"Ah . . . they're together . . ."

"Well, of course they are, Inuyasha," Kagome said coming up behind him "they--" Kagome stopped when she spied the two figures lying on the grass. "Oh . . ."

Sango was nestled inside Miroku's robe, with Miroku still in them. Miroku's arms were around her. They were asleep.

Kagome turned beet red and averted her gaze. Then she looked back at Inuyasha who was still looking at the couple. "Baka!" she hissed, "stop staring!" She grabbed the sleeve of his robe and pulled him away.

Kagome glanced at her watch. "GAH! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" She began to run.

"Baka, you'll never get there in time that way!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He scooped her up and put her on his back.

"Thanks, Inuyasha!"

"Keh . . ." was his only reply.

(At the well)

"We should have stayed at Kaede-ba-chan's," Kagome said as she walked towards the well. "It would have been a shorter trip."

Kagome put one leg over the well.

"Kagome . . ."

"Yeah?"

" . . . Good luck on your e . .xaa . . .am . . . thingy."

Kagome beamed at him. Inuyasha's breath stuck in his throat.

"Arigatou, Inuyasha." In the next moment she was gone.

Inuyasha stood there for a moment then slowly went to the well and peered into its dark depths.

" . . . I love you, Kagome . . ." he whispered. His eyes became wide and he screamed, "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!?"

(Back at the Higurashi Shrine)

Kagome sat at her desk doing some hard-core, late night, studying. "I just know I failed today's exam! Traveling to the Feudal Era is going to be the death of my academic career!"

Kagome heard steps in the hall, coming towards her room. "What is it this time, Souta?" she called, "another 'youkai in the closet?'" Her door slid open and in stepped the red-robed hanyou.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

He didn't answer but, just stood there, staring at her, looking as if he were wanting to say something.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

He still did not answer, but moved to her bed and sat down.

"I-I'm going to go back to my studying now, Inuyasha, you can stay as long as you like, just don't fall asleep on my bed again, okay?"

All he did was nod his head. He continued to stare at her. Kagome began to sweat and her heart sped up. She returned to her books, but with his eyes boring into her back studious effort was futile.

She hated it when he did this! She might as well give up any form of concentration when all he did was stare! Stare . . . stare . . . stare . . . stare . . . stare . . . stare . . . stare . . . stare . . . stare . . .

Finally she could no longer take it and in her frustration . . . "Osuwari!"

Inuyasha's body smashed into her mattress. No doubt some of the springs were now permanently crippled.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"You were constantly staring at me!"

"I was not!"

Kagome leapt from her chair. "Were too!"

"Was not!"

"WERE TOO! Did you come here just to annoy—?" Kagome stopped short. Inuyasha had reached out and stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"Kagome . . ." he said in a quiet voice, but she heard the intensity that was behind it and it made her tremble in anticipation. What was he going to do?

The hanyou leaned forward then stopped when his lips were inches away from hers.

"I love you, Kagome. Please . . . kiss me again."

Kagome thought her heart had exploded. "I love you, you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha then smiled in a way she had never seen before. But, any married woman would tell you that that was the very smile their husbands wore when their marriage proposals were accepted.

Inuyasha pressed his lips onto Kagome's and they shared their second kiss and this time, of course, it was even better!

THE END!!


End file.
